Ida Corr
|birth_place = Aarhus, Denmark |instrument = Vocals |genre = Pop, soul, R&B, dance-pop, house |occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician |years_active = 1988–present |label = Warner Music, Lifted House, Kick Music |associated_acts = Fedde le Grand, Camille Jones, Kato, Shaggy, Fatman Scoop |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Ida Corr (born March 14, 1977 in Århus, Denmark) is a Danish singer, songwriter and music producer. Career Early life and career At the age of 11 Corr won the first Danish Children Songcontest (Børne Melodi Grand Prix "MGP"). As a young adult she started singing background on tours and in the studio for Danish artists such as Gnags, Sanne Salomonsen, Thomas Helmig and Rasmus Nøhr. In 2002 Ida became known to the Danish public as a member of the short-lived girlgroup Sha Li Mar, consisting of Christina Undhjem, Engelina and Ida herself. The group regularly performed on the prime time television show Venner for livet (literally "Friends forever"). They released a self-titled album in the same year. In 2004 Corr collaborated with house producer Morten Trust on "I Put My Faith in You", a moderately popular dance hit. 2005–08: Streetdiva, Robosoul and One Ida rose to fame in her native Denmark in 2005 with the release of her debut album Streetdiva and in 2006 with her follow-up album Robosoul. After creating a special song with Dutch DJ Fedde le Grand as part of the Live Earth set of international music concerts, her popularity began to spread outside of her homeland. The song, entitled "Mirror 07-07-07", was played at exactly seven minutes past the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month of 2007. In 2007 she received exposure in the Netherlands due to her second collaboration with Fedde le Grand, and her most recent self-written single, remixed by Fedde le Grand, "Let Me Think About It", spread to wider Europe quickly. It is the best-selling single outside Denmark from a Danish singer since the Danish bands Aqua and Infernal. In 2008 Ida released the compilation album One in Scandinavia. The single "Let Me Think About It" continued its success and reached number 1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Airplay. Though the single peaked only at number 14 on the German Single Charts, it stayed for 40 weeks there in 2008, which resulted in being the track staying the longest in the German Top 100 in 2008. One was released in the United States on August 26, 2008, as the first release on the newly founded label Ministry of Sound America. A release in Russia and Germany followed quickly afterwards. Ida Corr was also member of the band called SugaRush Beat Company that performed on Later... with Jools Holland in 2008, with a debut album being released in September 2008. Other members of the London-based group were Australian-born producer/multi-instrumentalist/songwriter Jarrad 'Jaz' Rogers and US soul singer/songwriter Rahsaan Patterson. 2009–12: Under the Sun and Singled Out In January 2009 Ida received an award for Best-Selling-Artist from Denmark selling music in Europe at the European Border Breakers Awards in Groningen. In April 2009 Corr released a musicvideo to "Ride My Tempo" simultaneously to a single release in Germany. A month later a new single for Scandinavia, called "Time", premiered to Danish radios, taken from her fourth album, Under The Sun. The leading single from the album became "I Want You". A musicvideo, however, was only shot for the "Jason Gault Mix". In December the title song, "Under The Sun", which features guest vocals by Jamaican singer Shaggy, was released as a single. On December 16, 2009, Ida participated at one of the Climate Change concerts in Copenhagen. Alongside Simon Mathew she performed their duet "Illusion", which was written for the World Wide Fund for Nature Climate campaign. In January 2011 Ida collaborated with Kato, Camille Jones and Johnson on the Danish-language dance single "Sjus". The song debuted at number 1 on the Danish Single charts. Corr was fascinated by the experience of singing in her native language, so she decided to release another Danish single. The result was her first Danish-language solo single, "Musen Efter Katten". At the same time Corr released the worldwide English-language single "What Goes Around Comes Around", with an accompanying musicvideo. In spring 2012 a new collaboration between British DJ-duo Bimbo Jones and Ida was published worldwide: "See You Later" was originally an instrumental track called "Questions". Another single called "Naughty Girl" was released, both in a Danish and English version. On August 20, 2012, it was announced that Corr would replace Pernille Rosendahl as a judge for the sixth season of the Danish version of X Factor alongside Thomas Blachman and fellow new judge Anne Linnet. In November 2012 "Tonight I'm Your DJ", featuring Fatman Scoop, was released as a worldwide single, an English version of "Musen Efter Katten". The single was taken off the compilation album Singled Out. For unknown reasons, Corr did not return for the seventh season and was replaced by Lina Rafn. 2013–present: Corr Values In 2013, her fourth studio album Corr Values was released. The album included the singles "Jungle Fever", "Hold My Head Up High" as well as promotional single "I Found Her". In 2016 she released a new non-album single called "Down". Discography Ida Corr discography}} ;Studio albums * Streetdiva (2005) * Robosoul (2006) * Under the Sun (2009) * Corr Values (2013) ;Compilation albums * One (2008) * Singled Out (2012) Awards and nominations External links *Official website *Official fansite Category:Artists Category:NVSC 19 artists